worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MarkusKrankzler6/2006 Sunoco 400
NOTE: This exists in the alternate Cars universe. The 2006 Sunoco 400 is a Piston Cup Racing Series event. In the 2006 season, it is the final race, and it is held at the Motor Speedway of the South. Prior to the race, Ron Steeringson, John Hicks, and Edward McQueen are tied in season points that determine the Piston Cup champion. However, due to a tire malfunction from Edward, the race results in the first three-way tie in the league's history. A tie-breaker race is then set to take place one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. John Hicks ultimately wins the season, although many see Edward as the true winner due to John's poor sportsmanship. The Race Early on, Steeringson, John, and Edward work their way to their usual positions at the front of the pack. John and Edward fight to pass one another, and their quarrel ends when John performs a PIT maneuver on Edward, causing him to spin out towards the infield. Edward recovers quickly, and John notices. He intentionally bumps Chase Patrick, who collides with Jerry Candyman, and soon everyone except for Edward, Steeringson, John, and Thomas Loudrev are involved in a chaotic pile-up. However, Edward carefully weaves through the crowd, much to the awe of the audience. While all the racers pit, Edward opts to reject his team's tire changes and only slurp gas, in favor of getting back out quickly and maintaining a massive lead. Going into the final leg of the race, Edward has significantly farther ahead than the others. When the final lap arrives, Edward is leading by an entire lap. Right as announcers Darrell Cartrip and Bob Cutlass prepare to crown the champion, Edward's back tire blows out as he rounds the very last corner. Edward tries his best to maintain as much speed as possible, but he has slowed down immensely, which only worsens when his other rear tire explodes. Steeringson and John round the final corner, and prepare to pass Edward, who is desperately jumping towards the finish line. Edward, John, and Steeringson all pass the finish line at the exact same time -- causing the fans and announcers alike to excitedly speculate. Officials take time to study footage and determine a winner while the competitors take interviews and make sponsor appearances. The officials announce that the race has been called a three-way draw, and the three first-place finishers will compete in a tie-breaker race at the Los Angeles International Speedway one week later. Results Gallery SageVanderspinCars11.jpg|Edward passing Xaiver Schooner. GregCandymanCars11.jpg|Hicks passing Dave Schooner. JohnnyBlamerCars.jpg|Jamari Spark and Ron Steeringson leaving the pits. Edward is in the lead with Steeringson 2nd, John 3rd, and Johnathan Braker 4th. WeathersBlamerDinoco400.jpg|Jamari and Steeringson racing. LeeRevkins63.png|John is about to push Joel Tankerman. ToddMarcus8.jpg|Jack Dobbs upside down on Eric Truncan's roof with Perry Rotor in the background. ToddMarcus3.jpg|Jack lands upside down on Eric's roof with George Hanson nearly hitting them. JamesCleanairCars.jpg|Edward dodging Liam Draggered. KevinRacingtireCrash.jpg|Eric Ismond and Tom Flywheel as seen on Qwanell Oilchanger's on-board. ChickHicksCars13.jpg|John trying to beat Steeringson and Edward with Sean Barnett, Jack Armstrong, Johnathan Braker, Perry Rotor, Jerry Candyman, and DeAndre Rodgers behind him. ChickHicksCars11.jpg|John trying to beat Steeringson. CarsAikenAxler3.jpg|Johnny Swervez hitting Perry Rotor with Johnathan Braker spinning and Jack Armstrong and Ryan Wheelson trying to do well. CarsAikenAxler2.jpg|Edward passing Jabari and Jack A. with Xaiver ahead of him and Johnathan, Eddie, Joel T., Michael K., and Maruice in the background. AikenAxlerCars.png|Jack Armstrong during a pit stop with Lenny Lightyear fixing his tires. Manny, Kevin, Sage in the crash.png|Edward dodging Jeremiah, Sean, and Xaiver. WinfordBradfordRutherfordCars12.jpg|John about to push Chase Patrick. Winford drinking nitroade.jpg|Chase Patrick drinking Red Bull. PonchyWipeoutDinoco400.jpg|John, Huey, Qwanell, Perry R., and Jylan. Chick dinoco400errror.jpg|Steeringson, John, and Edward racing. PonchyWipeoutCars.jpg|Jylan racing with John and Huey during lap 250. Davey, Floyd, Manny in the crash.png|Eric, Johnathan, and Jeremiah in the crash. Floyd Crash.png|Michael Kargas is about to hit Johnathan. RustyCornfuelCars.jpg|Edward successfully passing Johnathan and George Hanson. ChuckArmstrongCars.jpg|WHOOSHHH!!! Jabari airborne. ChuckArmstrongCars11.jpg|"Don't take me out coach, I can still race!" SliderPetrolskiCars11.jpg|Michael Kargas' rear. PiccoloPerryCars.jpg|Pit row. Trivia *As of the 2016 season, the Sunoco 400 is no longer the final race of the Piston Cup season. At least in that year, it is the Florida 500 or the Los Angeles 500. Category:Blog posts